<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clouds that drifting by by SpookyMoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136435">Clouds that drifting by</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth'>SpookyMoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, InoSai-Sideship, NaruHina-Sideship, Romance, ShikaTema-Sideship, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, TentenLee-Sideship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sasuke's death nothing is like it was before. Sakura is in deepest sorrow. While all people in Konoha trie to help her, she decides to leave her old life behind and rediscover the world. When she returns, however, she has to realize that you can't run away from everything. </p><p>Will Shikamaru finally commit to Temari? Can Ino overcome her guilt? Can Naruto live up to his new role as husband and father? And what role does Neji play in Sakura's life? Find answers to all of these questions and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain had finally stopped and made room for a few rays of sun breaking through the cloud cover.</p><p>Sakura Uchiha looked impassively at her kunai in hand.</p><p>For hours she had sat on her old, well-worn leather sofa that had more tears and patches than she could count; she weighed her options.</p><p>It had rained constantly inside her for six months and she was gripped by a cold that did not let go of her completely even on the most beautiful summer day. And today on her birthday she felt especially lonely and abandoned. She was so tired and yet the nightmares kept her awake at night. Sakura didn't know when she had last slept for more than two hours straight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This is the ugliest sofa I've ever seen," Sasuke kept saying while Naruto and Kakashi carried it into the apartment. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He himself had one of Sakura's immense potted plants in his arms and partially balanced it on his hip.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You said if I like it then I can have it," snorted Sakura who was carrying two boxes of books at once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” he admitted resignedly. "But somehow it got uglier."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura put the books down and pelted him with a towel that was lying around on the sideboard. Sasuke, with his reflexes trained for years, dodged and dropped the plant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't you even act like adults?" Naruto looked at his two teammates whereupon they started laughing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything cramped inside her.</p><p>She tossed the kunai on the floor and held her hands in front of her heart as she curled up. The tears, which had just ebbed, shot hot and merciless down her face and dripped into her lap.</p><p>
  <em>I can not do this. I can't live without him anymore. I do not want it.</em>
</p><p>Her chest thighten, she inhaled and exhaled carefully until the knot loosened.</p><p>Again her gaze wandered over the kunai on the floor and then up over the hodgepodge of various shuriken and medicine bottles on the table.</p><p>Ino had a terrified Genin bring her sleeping pills and tranquilizers. Just enough that she could sleep soundly for two nights. Next to it was a huge bowl of Ichiraku ramen. Hinata had brought this to her.</p><p>
  <em>Was that yesterday?</em>
</p><p>She picked up the kunai and ran her fingertip along the sharp edge. Warm blood gushed from her finger.</p><p>She was still alive.</p><p>"Do you really want to do this?"</p><p>She dropped the kunai in shock. It clanked under the sofa. Blood dripped onto the floor.</p><p>"Hello, Neji." She put on a fake smile, straightened her shoulders, and looked up as he hopped through her window.</p><p>She couldn't remember leaving the window open, but she didn't really care. Just like everything else had lost its importance in the last six months.</p><p>"Hi, Sakura," he greeted her and, uncharacteristically for him, sat down next to her on the sofa. He took out a piece of cloth and wrapped her bleeding finger in it. The pressure of his hands sparked a longing for Sasuke, which spread through her body in waves.</p><p>"Thank you," she whispered, bowing her head to hide her tears. She grabbed her hand herself and stopped the bleeding with her chakra.</p><p>"Naruto asked me to come over. He had a mission and Hinata couldn't come because Boruto is sick."</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>"None of that is okay, Sakura," Neji replied.</p><p>"Right," she said, jumping up and throwing the blood-smeared cloth away. She grabbed a shuriken on the table and threw it into the next wall where it got stuck.</p><p>"It's absolutely not ok that Sasuke just died and left me alone!"</p><p>She kicked the floor with her foot.</p><p>"He didn't just die like that. If he could, he would have come back to you alive." Neji's gaze stayed on her.</p><p>Sakura threw the soup and everything else that was on the table to the floor. The noodles, all the ingredients and the broth were spread out on the floorboards and on the wall.</p><p>Neji said nothing but watched her goings-on with indifferent interest.</p><p>"Is that supposed to comfort me?" she yelled at Neji. "That he died honorable in battle? And that only because I couldn't be there to heal him? We're no longer at war, Neji!"</p><p>She clenched her fists and hit the door frame. Then she stood there, her eyes averted from him, her back half turned to him.</p><p>Neji got up and took a step towards her. When he was right next to her, he grabbed her carefully like a kitten and slowly pulled her into his arms. Sakura struggled first and drummed against his chest with weak hands.</p><p>"You can't help it. Even if you had been there, you couldn't have saved him."</p><p>She sobbed loudly and screamed. The pain flowed out of her.</p><p>Neji was there holding her. He knew how much it hurt. And he knew she would get through it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sasuke? Why are you already there?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tossed her sandals into the doorway, put down her bag, and hurried to the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>First she noticed the huge number of candles that lit the room. Her gaze slid to the dining table. There was a bouquet of white roses and a small box in front of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A jewelry box. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked up to it, her heart pounding, and opened the box. There was a silver ring with a small green stone on top of white velvet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke put his arm around her, his breath close to her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you like the ring?" She giggled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How should I not like it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Marry me, Sakura."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When she opened her eyes, she was confused at first.</p><p>She couldn't remember falling asleep, let alone laying herself on the sofa. The blanket she was lying under wasn't there either.</p><p>Sakura sat up.</p><p>In the meantime night has fallen and the moon shone through a gap in the curtains.</p><p>She heard someone brandishing a knife in the kitchen. She went there with the blanket still around her shoulders and stopped in front of the sideboard. He had his back to her. His hair half hidden.</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke?</em>
</p><p>Her senses sharpened and she noticed Neji's long hair. He had taken off his cloak and had his back to her. She remembered the chaos she had made and her outburst of anger.</p><p>"I've cleaned up." Neji turned around and smiled at her. "Did you get some sleep?"</p><p>He had two bowls in his hand and set them down in front of her. A simple noodle soup with carrots and beef gave off its scent. On top were small rings of onions. Her stomach growled. The last time she ate an apple was three days ago.</p><p>She didn't take the time to sit down and pick up the chopsticks. She ate the soup greedily. As soon as she emptied her bowl she felt better. The warmth in her stomach gave her an anchor point.</p><p>Neji only took a few spoons. As always, he was lost in thought and silent.</p><p>"I have to go right away. Can I leave you alone, Sakura?"</p><p>She nodded. Even if she still felt raw and wounded, she was glad that she had come over. She had received a lot of support from her friends over the past few months.</p><p>There was Kiba who picked her up when he did his daily rounds with Akamaru. Or Shino who accompanied her on missions when she had to collect medicinal plants. Hinata cooked for them. Ino and Sai invited her to their home. TenTen and Lee trained with her. Choji regularly brought her packed lunches. Naruto came by after every mission and she accompanied him to Ichiraku. Shikamaru did her paperwork in the hospital for her, with Kakashi turning a blind eye here and there.</p><p>But especially Neji was there when she couldn't take it anymore because of sadness and anger. He always appeared when she thought she was breaking and cooked for her, talked to her, listened and took long walks through Konoha. They had all been able to let her forget her grieve; if only briefly. </p><p>"Thank you for the food." She reached for the now empty bowls. Neji held her back by the wrist.</p><p>"Come to the Hokage's office at around 3pm tomorrow."</p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, and happy birthday."</p><p>Then he was gone and Sakura was left with her dark thoughts.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"You don't eat enough." These were the first words Ino uttered when she stepped into the apartment the next morning, a shopping bag with groceries in each hand. "We'd better not talk about sleep," she added with a look at Sakura's dark circles.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, Ino." She closed the door behind her friend.</p><p>"Oh you cooked."</p><p>Sakura had only soaked the dishes in the evening before she knocked herself out with a sleeping pill.</p><p>"No, that was Neji."</p><p>Ino raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.</p><p>"I was worried because I couldn't come over," she sat down on a chair at the dining table with a relieved sigh and stretched her legs.</p><p>Sakura saw her stroke her stomach with a dreamy look.</p><p>Ino's pregnancy became more difficult. Sakura had better not tell her that she would run like Choji when he had eaten too much. Since the beginning of her pregnancy, Ino had become a ticking time bomb. Just one wrong word made her angry or crying instantly. Sakura had learned to deal with it. Sai, on the other hand, was helpless.</p><p>"How is Sai?" Sakura began to stow the purchases in her cupboards. She didn't want to talk about herself. The last few months everything had revolved around Sasuke and her emotional world. She was tired of talking about it.</p><p>"The closer the birth, the more nervous he becomes."</p><p>"You still have two months."</p><p>Ino laughed. "That's nothing. Once you're pregnant yourself -" She stopped and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, Sakura. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."</p><p>Sakura had dropped the packet of rice. The small, white grains scattered on the floor with a pecking motion. She breathed in and out deeply.</p><p>"Don't worry. I can talk about it."</p><p>Ino got up anyway and pulled Sakura into a hug. "I'm an idiot."</p><p>"But one that I like," came back from Sakura. The tears stood in the corner of her eye.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Three?" Sakura looked up from Sasuke's bare chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had patted her head lost in thought and looked at her now as she gave him a skeptical look with wild hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes three." He breathed a kiss on her forehead. Their campfire crackled in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Boys or girls?" Sakura smiled.</em>
</p><p><em>"Two boys and a girl."</em> <em>"</em></p><p>
  <em>Then all we have to do now is argue about names," she remarked. Instead of answering, he kissed her on the mouth and his hand went on a journey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right now I have other things on my mind," he murmured against her neck, which he caressed with gentle bites.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At 3 p.m. Sakura was standing in front of the Hokage's office, nervously playing with the hem of her top.</p><p>Since Sasuke's death she had limited her wardrobe to black clothes and had not touched her old clothes.</p><p>But today she decided to put on her long, red qipao again. She didn't know what to expect, but she wanted to look as official as possible.</p><p>On the way to the Hokage Tower, she had tried all the options. She knocked on the door and entered.</p><p>"Ah, Sakura," Kakashi raised his hand in greeting.</p><p>Two more shinobi looked at her: Shikamaru and Neji.</p><p>"Then we are complete."</p><p>"I still don't think it's a good idea," noted Shikamaru.</p><p>"What do you think is a bad idea, Shikamaru?"</p><p>Sakura closed the door and stepped up to him.</p><p>"To take you on a mission," said Neji who had turned to her.</p><p>She clenched her right hand into a fist.</p><p>For years she had fought to keep her from being perceived as the weak appendage of Team 7. Now that she was mourning, everyone felt they had to be considerate of her. She was sick of it. She finally needed to feel useful again. Do something that was more than just crying. Sakura knew she was broken. But she wanted to go back to her previous life; to her work.</p><p>She wanted to be useful again.</p><p>"Did anyone forbid you to go on missions when Asuma died?"</p><p>She looked with fiery eyes into the faces of everyone present.</p><p>"That was different -" Shikamaru was interrupted by her as she grabbed his collar.</p><p>He looked at her wide eyes. Kakashi stood up and Neji also took up position. As quickly as her anger surfaced, just as quickly it went away.</p><p>She let go of Shikamaru again.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, I'm sorry."</p><p>"What kind of mission is it about?"</p><p>"I need someone to travel to the land of iron for diplomatic negotiations."</p><p> </p><p>They left the next morning. For the first time in her life, Sakura did not look back at her home as they slowly moved away from the village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my first multichapter story in the Narutoverse and I'm still really proud of it. I first published it in my native language last year in July. I wrote this story first before I fell down the ShikaTema rabbithole.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blowing Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip with Neji and Shikamaru was much more pleasant than she had imagined.</p><p>The first few hours as they jumped through the trees of the Land of Fire and moved further away from Kohona, she noticed how all the burdens of the last few months were falling off her. She felt alive and excited about what to expect. They spent most of the evenings reminiscing around a campfire.</p><p>Only at night did the grief catch up with her and keep her awake until morning came.</p><p>One of those nights when they were travelling through the Land of Tea, she sat with her feet in the water of a lake and gazed at the stars. Tears dried on her cheeks. A couple of crickets chirped.</p><p>Upon hearing the rustling of grass, she grabbed a kunai and tossed it in the direction of the sound. She heard the blade get stuck in a tree and be pulled out shortly afterwards. As she stood up and collected chakra in her hands, Shikamaru stepped up to her.</p><p>"You've been better at perceiving chakras before."</p><p>"I'm probably out of practice." She took her kunai. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Look if you're okay."</p><p>Sakura snorted. "I don't need someone to take care of me. I can do that very well on my own."</p><p>"But you are not well, Sakura," he sat down on the grass in front of her and lay on his back.</p><p>She accepted his silent invitation and lay down next to him. They lay in silence next to each other and watched the passing clouds.</p><p>"It doesn't help if everyone keeps reminding me."</p><p>Shikamaru sighed and folded his arms behind his head.</p><p>"I lost my teacher and then not even a year later my father so I know how you feel."</p><p>He looked at her. Sakura looked straight ahead.</p><p>"How did you survive that, Shikamaru? Without breaking apart?" She looked into his eyes.</p><p>"I had you guys," he said, astonished. "My teammates, Kurenai and Mirai, my mother ... actually the whole village. I knew we had to rebuild everything and my goal was to make Naruto Hokage. So I kept going. Because I had a plan."</p><p>"I thought I did too."</p><p>She jumped up and went back to her campsite. This time Shikamaru didn't follow her. The snoring Neji accompanied her in her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love snow!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura leaned down and reached into the cold, white mass with one hand. Sasuke looked at her with a smile in the corner of his mouth. He took a step towards her and leaned down to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impressed by this rare gesture, she reached for him with one hand, but instead of meeting the kiss, she let the accumulated snow slide into his collar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“SAKURA!” Sasuke shook herself as she ran away and laughed out loud. "You will regret that!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were greeted by a blizzard as they crossed the borders of the Land of Iron. Since they needed at least two more days to get to the capital, they went to a small pension. She painfully realized that she had last stopped here with Sasuke.</p><p>As much as she had tried to accept all the memories and let it wash over her, it was harder for her to be confronted with places from her past. Unfortunately for her, she was given the same room as then.</p><p>She quickly put her things down to meet her teammates again. The silence in her room overwhelmed her.</p><p> </p><p>In the taproom they sat in a secluded corner to talk undisturbed. Shikamaru wanted to draw as little attention as possible to their group. Nevertheless one could hear restrained murmurs through the room. Shinobi were rare guests in the Land of Iron.</p><p>Too exhausted from the cold and the lashing wind, Sakura only half-heartedly listened to the conversation.</p><p>"I hope the negotiations don't last too long. Sometimes being Kakashi's advisor is just annoying." Shikamaru leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Well, if you want to make Naruto a Hokage, there is probably no way around it", Neji remarked and took a long sip of his tea.</p><p>"If that's not Sakura!"</p><p>She froze when recognized the voice. It was the landlady and she came to the table with three bottles of beer.</p><p>"The first round is on me," she invited the three of them.</p><p>"You don't have to, Setsuna," Sakura brushed her off.</p><p>"I insist, after what you did for my son. Where is Sasuke? Such a lovely boy."</p><p>Shikamaru tensed and Neji was now listening carefully. Sakura, however, swallowed. Everything swirled around. Her heart was racing. She got up and ran out of the room before she had another thought. When she got to her room, she collapsed crying on the bed.</p><p>She wasn't ready; not for this.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know how much time had passed when there was a knock on her door. Whoever stood in front of it should just disappear. She wanted her peace and quiet and leave this village behind as quickly as possible. However, the visitor did not disappear and threw the door open.</p><p>It was Shikamaru who looked at her with a concerned expression. Neji stood behind him. She sat up.</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Don't lie to yourself, Sakura." Neji stepped into the room and knelt in front of the bed to take her hand.</p><p>"I promised Ino and Naruto to be there for you before we left," Shikamaru said.</p><p>She struggled to maintain control before throwing herself into Neji's arms and crying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She hadn't left the bed for a week when her bedroom door was thrown open with a force that could only have come from Naruto. She was too exhausted to be frightened or even to react.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get up, Sakura. You can't stay in bed any more," Naruto said to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him with blank eyes. She didn't care what happened. The main thing was that it was over quickly. Without Sasuke she found no point in getting up in the morning. She wanted to be dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I'll just carry you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't fight when Narutos picked her up. She just closed her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto had brought a lot of food and set up various plates, platters and bowls with their favourite food. She was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. She was constantly cold since Sasuke's death. As if part of her had died.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She missed his warmth, the way he hugged her when she was cold. His scent still clung to his pillow. How much longer? she wondered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Naruto finished serving, he gave her a stern look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You eat at least two dishes," he put his hands on his hips and looked down at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not hungry, Naruto," she contradicted in a low voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Neither am I," he said with a hurt voice. She saw how he lowered his gaze. His eyes half closed, his mouth clenched tightly. "I've lost a friend too. My best friend. I'm not fine either."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angry and bitter, he clenched his right fist. "We have to go on living for Sasuke."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura suddenly realized that in all her sadness she had forgotten him. Naruto also mourned. Maybe even more than her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That made her stand up, walk up to him and take him in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They wept together for Sasuke.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were back in Konoha a month later and Sakura felt out of place. On her journey she had reopened too many emotional wounds, which were now growing inside her and spreading like a smouldering fire.</p><p>It had not gotten better since the night she lay crying in Neji's arms. She had lost her appetite and had only eaten as much as was necessary to make it through the trip back home.</p><p>She only found sleep when she was too exhausted to stay awake longer. She sighed in relief as she stepped over her doorstep and dropped her backpack.</p><p>She crawled under the covers and immediately fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything was dark around her and she was running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Running through the woods. Surrounded by whispering voices calling her name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart was pounding, she was breathing heavily. Then a cry of pain and the ferrous smell of blood rose to her nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She ran through the thicket. She had to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then he lay there. On the ground. Blood next to him, on him. It was dripping from the blades of grass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ino screamed and cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto hit the floor with his fist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neji kept stammering "No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru's face was petrified.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she looked at her hands, there was blood on them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke with a start, screaming Sasuke's name, the sweat running down her face.</p><p>"Sakura, it's me," she heard a woman say.</p><p>When she opened her eyes, she saw Ino standing in the door of her bedroom.</p><p>"Ino," Sakura was confused. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Her friend looked at her with concern. "I heard that you are back from your mission. I wanted to invite you to dinner."</p><p>"Oh." Sakura's eyes focused.</p><p>It was late afternoon, judging by the light. She slept through the day.</p><p>"With pleasure, Ino."</p><p>"Wonderful." Ino smiled at her.</p><p>Sakura failed to respond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cirrostratus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Sakura had breakfast the next day, she started cleaning her apartment from top to bottom. She didn't know when she'd last removed the dirt so thoroughly in all corners. By noon she was sweaty and proud of her work. At least it had been a distraction for a few hours. Something she urgently needed.</p><p>She had just sat down to drink her well-deserved cup of tea when the doorbell rang. Amazed by the visit, she opened it.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura!" Kiba, who was rarely to be found without a smile, raised his hand in greeting. Akamaru barked.</p><p>"Did we have an appointment, Kiba?"</p><p>Sakura didn't feel like company. She had actually planned to get some sleep. Because she knew that the nightmares would catch up with her again that night.</p><p>"No, but Akamaru missed you." Akamaru then wagged his tail and howled. Sakura smiled.</p><p>"Okay. I'll get my bag and I'll accompany you."</p><p> </p><p>As always, they made a long round through the forest. Akamaru was able to hunt one or two squirrels there, while Kiba tried to make Sakura laugh with funny stories. The shadow of the forest was a boon to Sakura. It was way too warm for May.</p><p>"Well and then Akamaru just ran into the women's area," Kiba said extravagantly about his last visit to a hot spring. "You can't imagine how embarrassing it was to explain to the supervisor that I have to get my dog back and that is why I walked in there."</p><p>Sakura really had to laugh at that. Kiba looked satisfied. She knew how exhausting she had become since all of her hopes and dreams for the next few years were suddenly destroyed.</p><p>Akamaru suddenly came running towards her from the forest and seemed excited. He had his hair up and was barking at a tree.</p><p>"It's just, Neji," Kiba reprimanded his dog.</p><p>"I'm sorry to bother you," said the latter and jumped from a tree.</p><p>"Hello Neji," Sakura greeted him. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm looking for you," he replied. "The Hokage has read through our report."</p><p>"Oh, then I really have to go," she said to Kiba.</p><p>"No problem, Sakura. We'll just pick you up tomorrow."</p><p>"That sounds like a deal. I'll prepare lunch packages for us."</p><p>Akamaru hopped around and spun around her as she followed Neji out of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Almost all the way out of the forest and onto the streets of Konoha, she and Neji walked in silence. Finally, Sakura jerked him down a side street. He looked at her very skeptically. She couldn't blame him. Usually she didn't just drag men down back streets.</p><p>"We need to talk," she began. "So...about what happened on our mission."</p><p>"That you threw yourself crying into my arms, that I held you all night and then you fell asleep?"</p><p>"U-um ... a-well," she broke off, looked at the floor and hoped he wouldn't notice how red her face turned. Saying it so directly had embarrassed her even more than before. But Neji was a friend of direct words.</p><p>"Sakura, I owe you my life. If that's just what I can give you back, I'll be happy to do it."</p><p>His eyes rested on her. She could almost feel the tension between them. Sakura saw Neji raise his hand and steer it towards her face. He thought about it and let it fall again. His gaze remained intense. Sakura pressed out a few words with dry mouth.</p><p>"We have to go to Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"You're right."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After the end of the war, the real work for Sakura just began. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The battlefield was lined with countless dead and injured. The tears for fallen comrades mixed with sounds of pain and the smell of blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto had insisted on rescuing Neji first. Maybe that was what saved his life. Because when Choji lifted the lifeless body of Neji, the latter groaned quietly but audibly. Immediately Sakura rushed to his side. Before she even noticed his heartbeat, she had started to heal him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ino and Naruto immediately understood what she was doing there and rushed to her side. While Choji gently laid him back on the floor, Naruto shared his chakra with her and Ino. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke even asked Karin to help after realizing that Neji was still alive. In the end, Gaara had accompanied her part of the way to Konoha with a cloud of sand, Sasuke took over the rest of the way with his Susanoo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally after that the waiting time began. Sakura shuttled from one hospital bed to the next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She helped Might Guys heal faster, even if he could never walk again. She visited Naruto and Sasuke, with Sasuke being put in a prison cell soon after his recovery. But she was there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when she could spare the time, she would watch by Neji's side. Helped him regain his strength after he woke up and released him from the hospital on his own two feet months later. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To this day, not even Tsunade knew how Neji had survived. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That he was alive was a miracle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi was waiting for them together with Shikamaru. They had the negotiated contracts in front of them. Sakura was very proud of what they had achieved. Not only had they strengthened their diplomatic relations, but also contractually stipulated the exchange of knowledge about medicine and medicinal herbs. This had been her job because she not only brought the necessary specialist knowledge with her, but Sakura also knew where the weaknesses of her village lay.</p><p>So she loved to listen to her ex-sensei's praise.</p><p>"I don't think I need to mention that I would like to achieve this kind of exchange with other villages as well. I would like Sakura to take on this important position."</p><p>Kakashi looked at her questioningly. Sakura was surprised. In all these years she had always thought her area of activity was limited to Konoha alone. Especially since she wanted to start a family with Sasuke. But now that she was involuntarily free to do what she wanted, that option seemed tempting to her.</p><p>"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."</p><p>"Sakura, I told you we don't need formalities," he let out a desperate sound. "Think about whether you want to accept this post. If not then you can surely choose a suitable candidate for me. You are dismissed for today."</p><p>"Did you know about it, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked as soon as they had left the Hokagetower to go to YakinikuQ.</p><p>"I gave Kakashi some ideas. Your being taken on this mission was something of a test."</p><p>"A test?" Sakura stopped and held Shikamaru back by his arm.</p><p>"Whether this type of advisory activity is something for you," added Neji.</p><p>"You knew about it too?" Sakura was getting really angry now. "Do you all think that I have to be protected ?!"</p><p>"No, it wasn't meant like that, Sakura," Shikamaru raised his hands soothingly while Neji took a step towards her.</p><p>"And how then?"</p><p>The vein on her forehead began to throb menacingly. She gritted her teeth and had to hold on not to hit Shikamaru on the head.</p><p>"Well, we thought about whether a little distance from Konoha would be good for you", Shikamaru admitted and scratched his head. Neji's expression showed approval.</p><p>"We just wanted to help you." She pushed Neji away from her.</p><p>"In any case, I'll get some distance from you now," she hissed. Both men winced. "I've lost my appetite."</p><p>She could still hear Shikamaru being scolded by Neji when she turned into the next street.</p><p> </p><p>At first she ran around aimlessly and found herself at Naruto's front door. She didn't know if her best friend was at home, but Hinata was always happy to have visitors.</p><p>She hadn't rang the bell when the door was thrown open. Naruto stood in front of her. With a tired expression, hair disheveled and yawning. His dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes. The condition of his t-shirt as well. Naruto looked like he hadn't slept in days.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura-chan," he held on to the door frame, obviously he had just got up and she had bothered him. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I wanted to come visit you. Or is it just not right time?"</p><p>"Go in. I just have to go shopping. It won't take long."</p><p>"Can't you send a shadow clone for that?"</p><p>Whenever possible, he used his doppelgangers. So he not only avoided curious tourists and fans and had more time for Hinata and Boruto, but also managed to carry out a mission without people following him at every turn.</p><p>He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear: "Boruto has been screaming most of the day. He's getting a tooth. I need a few minutes of rest."</p><p>Sakura knew how touchingly Naruto took care of his son and therefore let him go on his way. Teething babies let flee even the most patient and happiest of people.</p><p>"Hinata is in the kitchen," he called to her as he walked quickly away from his house.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto, with his blue eyes and blond hair, was an absolute reflection of Naruto. Also the volume of his voice, Sakura noticed when tears ran down his face and he screamed in high tones. Hinata held him and tried to calm him down.</p><p>"It's all good, little man." She looked at Sakuras with a shrug. "You didn't pick a good day to come by, Sakura."</p><p>"I haven't visited you in a long time." Sakura held out her arms. "Give him to me. Do you have chilled carrots there?"</p><p>Hinata handed her the screaming bundle, visibly relieved. She also looked exhausted to the limit.</p><p>"We don't have anything left. That's why Naruto went shopping."</p><p>"What do you think if you go to sleep and I take the little one for a walk?"</p><p>"You don't have to do that, Sakura. Really."</p><p>"Don't argue. You and Naruto look like you could use a break."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took a little more persuasion from Sakura and then Hinata disappeared into her bedroom. Sakura was looking for everything she needed for a walk.</p><p>Before she put Boruto in the baby carrier, she collected a little chakra in her little finger. She ran it over Boruto's red, aching gums. She immediately noticed how his tension disappeared from the body as the pain was now reduced to a minimum. She didn't work with babies very often, but she had been able to learn a thing or two with her from Tsunade.</p><p>"We're not telling anyone that, are we, Boruto?"</p><p>The person addressed made a chuckling sound and drooling, shoved his hand into his mouth. Sakura took this as approval and put the son of the future Hokage in the carrier.</p><p>They didn't get very far. Because Naruto blocked the way for them sleeping. In the middle of the movement he seemed to have opened the door, fell asleep and onto the stairs. Sakura really felt sorry for her friend now. She crouched down, Boruto playing with her hair from behind.</p><p>"Naruto?" She nudged him.</p><p>"Only five minutes," he muttered.</p><p>"Naruto, get up", she shook his shoulder now.</p><p>"S-Sakura?" He opened his eyes and stood up.</p><p>"Are you going again?"</p><p>"Right, I'll take your son with me and go home."</p><p>Naruto shifted even slower than usual and looked at her confused. Ultimately he noticed that Boruto was really there.</p><p>"Where's Hinata?"</p><p>"Sleeps," said Sakura. "You should do that too. I'll bring you Boruto back later."</p><p>"You really are my hero, Sakura-chan."</p><p>"Thats why I'm here."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura, who was now faced with new plans for the day, walked quickly with Boruto through Konoha. She explained what they were seeing, greeted various Shinobi and listened to him chewing on his fist.</p><p>"Sakura!" someone called from behind. She turned around and saw Ino walking towards her; or rather waddled. Only a few weeks away from the birth of her child, Ino no longer moved forward with the ease of a Kunoichi. Her stomach had grown immensely since Sakura's absence. The fact that Choji was walking next to her, who also had a certain size without pregnancy, gave the whole thing a certain comical touch.</p><p>"Hey Ino. Hello Choji."</p><p>Sakura refrained from hugging her friend awkwardly. Choji, meanwhile, immediately fell in love with Boruto, who was curious about him.</p><p>"What are you doing with Boruto?" Ino wanted to know.</p><p>"He's teething," Sakura informed her. "And Hinata and Naruto were more comatose than alive. They needed a break."</p><p>"I met Naruto earlier while he was sleeping in front of the milk shelf," said Choji, who made faces for Boruto. The little one laughed like bells ringing.</p><p>"I hope I'll be spared from vegetating like a zombie." Sakura could hear the skepticism in Ino's voice.</p><p>"Sai and you will be fine."</p><p>"Otherwise you can also pick up our child for walks."</p><p>"I can see that I will be in great demand."</p><p>"But we don't want to stop you, Sakura," said Choji. "We still have a lot to do."</p><p>Ino hugged her to say goodbye and they went all three of their ways.</p><p>Sakura, however, had just decided to accept Kakashi's offer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Two times in one day? Otherwise I only see you in my office for budget meetings, Sakura."</p><p>Kakashi was amused. She couldn't blame him either, as Boruto was pulling her hair painfully and it was sure to show on her face. Kakashi helpfully lifted Boruto from the baby carrier and untangled her hair.</p><p>"I thought you won't get to see Boruto too often. When you're the official godfather."</p><p>"How that happened, I still don't know. I can still hear how much you three always complained about my severity."</p><p>"That was before Yamato. I think Naruto is still scared of him to this day."</p><p>Kakashi had made the mistake of holding Boruto right in front of his face. Now he tugged at his mask and laughed.</p><p>"Like father, like son," he remarked dryly when Sakura in turn saved the Hokage. "Well why are you really here?"</p><p>"I wanted to discuss your offer from earlier. I would like to accept it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When dusk slowly set in and Boruto was soundly asleep, Sakura carried a large portion of ramen from Ichiraku in front of her so that the little shouter's parents would not have to cook.</p><p>Surprisingly, she almost bumped into Neji, who was balancing a large bento in one hand.</p><p>"Well, if you have Boruto, at least it explains to me why I can't reach Hinata on the phone." Neji had put on a smile that Sakura liked very much.</p><p>"I was just doing my duty," Sakura agreed. He exchanged an amused look with her and his features suddenly became severe.</p><p>"I must apologize for Shikamaru and my behaviour."</p><p>"No, I have to apologize," she stepped closer to him because she had discovered a cherry blossom in his hair. She reached out to remove it. He held up her hand, however, and held it gently. Sakura felt the crackling between them again. It spread all over her body via her hand. He came closer with his face. Suddenly Naruto stormed out of the house and ran towards her.</p><p>"Sakura-chan! There you are finally!"</p><p>Boruto started screaming and Neji and they jumped apart.</p><p>He avoided her gaze as they followed Naruto into the house while Sakura was giving this one talk about how babies sleep best when their parents aren't making a huge row.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the kudos :) And thanks a lot to Nibbs for the comments. ❤️ (Hope you're not disappointed you didn't get your conversation between Ino and Sakura and can live with Boruto being sweet and adorable)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rays of Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here, Sakura."</p><p>Shino handed her some more leaves and flowers of the wild foxglove. She opened the jute sack that was already filled to bursting with it.</p><p>"I think we'll have everything done here then," she emphasized the last words to keep Naruto, who was pulling on a plant unknown to her, from doing even more damage.</p><p>Actually, she preferred to take Sai or Kiba with her next to Shino. But Naruto, who had finally been released from the suffering of a teething child, wanted so badly that she invited him to collect medicinal plants for once.</p><p>These missions were usually given to Genin or Chunin. However, since this was her last chance to check all supplies, she had asked Kakashi to put together a team herself. Tomorrow evening she would be on her way. She had worked out a detailed plan over the past two weeks to determine her itinerary. The big five villages and their kage would not be a problem. Kakashi had already informed them of his idea. Now it was just a matter of discussing the details. With the results of this, Sakura finally wanted to convince the smaller villages to join.</p><p>"I'm hungry," announced Naruto, rubbing his stomach. "Do we have anything else to eat?"</p><p>"We'll be back in Konoha in two hours, can't you hold out that long?"</p><p>As always, Shino stayed out of the discussion and stood around with his hands in his pockets. He never complained, only said the bare essentials and otherwise he was an all-round pleasant companion. Sakura, on the other hand, was about to knock Naruto down with a targeted punch. She was annoyed by his presence today. He couldn't help it. All this time she had hoped to help Ino with her birth. By now it looked like Shizune would do that part.</p><p>"Take this," she said and handed him a food pill. "That'll get you home."</p><p>"You are the best, Sakura-chan. I'll also invite you to Ichiraku later!"</p><p>"Not difficult when you can eat there for free for life," said Shino.</p><p> </p><p>They had not quite reached the south gate when Shikamaru came towards them.</p><p>He was not, as usual, indifferent and relaxed, but above all out of breath. Sakura knew that few things could upset him.</p><p>"Quick, Sakura. Ino needs you."</p><p>"The baby?"</p><p>He nodded. She quickly threw the jute sack from her and ran after Shikamaru.</p><p> </p><p>When they turned into the street where Sai and Ino had bought their house, she could already hear her friend cursing loudly.</p><p>"I'll kill you!" she screamed breathlessly.</p><p>"I haven't done anything," Sai apologized and held up his hands as Sakura looked through the kitchen window.</p><p>Shikamaru generously let her go first - probably mainly to avoid getting into the crossfire of Ino's anger - and Sakura threw herself between the two.</p><p>"Hey Sai, be so nice and make us some tea", Sakura asked him while she accompanied Ino to the next chair.</p><p>No sooner had she sat down, Ino doubled over. "Damn it, it hurts."</p><p>"We'll try to breathe together now, Ino. Just do everything like me."</p><p>Sakura took a deep breath and Ino did as he was told. When they exhaled, Ino seemed to have recovered.</p><p>"When did you go into labour?"</p><p>"This morning I had such a strange backache," said Ino.</p><p>Sakura listened to her friend's words and felt Ino's stomach. She squeezed a little harder here and there. Shikamaru, the only one who had nothing to do, watched, fascinated. Sakura didn't like what she was feeling. She put her head on Ino's stomach and listened to what was going on inside. Her feeling hadn't disappointed her. The child's heartbeat did not sound good to her.</p><p>"We have to go to the hospital, Ino."</p><p>Sai dropped the cup when Ino was hit by a contraction again. Sakura could see the sheer horror on Ino's face. She grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"Is something wrong with the baby?" Shikamaru asked the all-important question.</p><p>"I can't say that without ultrasound."</p><p>Sai's face, which usually showed hardly any movement, puckered for a moment with worry. Then he shook his head and walked towards Ino.</p><p>"We'll do everything we can to ensure that nothing happens to our child, beautiful."</p><p>He took her hand and kissed it. Sakura had never seen Ino beam brighter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inojin's birth was probably the weirdest birth Sakura was ever allowed to attend.</p><p>Choji showed up just seconds after leaving for the hospital, carrying Ino despite her protests. As soon as Ino was moved to a room, the crowd in the hallway had increased and each of her classmates could spare the time was present. After Shizune did a thorough examination, she was able to give the all-clear; the child was fine.</p><p>Choji, Sai and Shikamaru had gathered around Ino and distracted her with stories from the pain and worries. When she had a contraction, the hand of one of her teammates was instantly within reach. Sai handed her water and dabbed Ino's face with a wet towel.</p><p>Sakura was touched by this scene. That was how she had always wished for her own birth. She shook her head to shake off dark thoughts and informed her friends how things were with Ino.</p><p> </p><p>"Just one more time, Ino!" Sakura cheered on her friend. "Then you are done!"</p><p>Ino's face, which had turned red before the exertion, now turned almost purple when she pressed again. Sakura grabbed the baby that was now shot out, turned it around and Ino's son let out a loud cry of protest.</p><p>"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Sai?"</p><p>"Y-yes," he agreed, puzzled.</p><p>Sakura was proud of him. He had behaved in an exemplary manner in the last few hours and done everything to support Ino with the birth. Sai had not only shown patience, but his inner calm had stained Ino. With trembling hands and tears in his eyes, he reached for the scissors.</p><p>He had changed so much since she first met him. Sakura took the opportunity to briefly clean the baby with a damp cloth. When Ino put her child on her stomach, Ino began to cry.</p><p>"Congratulations, Mum", Sakura congratulated and noticed how tears of joy ran down her face.</p><p>Sakura let the new parents enjoy a few minutes of bliss alone.</p><p>When she announced the successful birth outside, the Konoha 11 cheered so loudly that Shizune urged them all to be quieter.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura finally said goodbye after Ino fell asleep. Everyone else was in the best of moods and decided to compliment Sai with plenty of sake. Shikamaru, in particular, seemed to enjoy taking his teammate's husband into the alcohol at ever shorter intervals.</p><p>Since Sakura had been on her feet since dawn, she wished everyone a lot of fun and left the hospital accompanied by Neji.</p><p>"You don't have to take me home, Neji."</p><p>"I know," he agreed. "But I'm on a longer mission starting tomorrow. So we won't see each other for a while."</p><p>"Oh," was the only thing Sakura could think of.</p><p>She knew how volatile life as a shinobi was. She knew that she would often not see her friends for weeks. But Neji had been a constant in her life since Sasuke's death.</p><p>"Don't be sad," he said, stopped and stroked her cheek. Sakura held his hand there. She didn't know what she was feeling, but she wanted to take the memory of his touch with her on her journey. She felt more than childish.</p><p>"I'm not sad. You just haven't been on missions in so long."</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders. "Kakashi needs someone outside to keep his eyes and ears open. And since I have already established good relationships with the villagers in Amegakure, among other places ..."</p><p>They walked side by side the rest of the way without further words.</p><p>Neji's hand brushed hers. A touch that anyone else would have ignored. Sakura's hand reached for his.</p><p>"Neji?"</p><p>"Yes." He looked over at her. "What is it, Sakura?"</p><p>"I'll miss you."</p><p>"Well I hoped so."</p><p>She snatched her hand from him and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. He laughed and pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.</p><p>Just as suddenly he let go of her and whispered "Stay safe" in her ear. She watched him go for a long time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day didn't dawn for Sakura until around noon.</p><p>She looked around her apartment again. So many memories lay in those four walls. She looked at the door frame in the kitchen, where she had thrown a kunai out of anger because Sasuke had not come home. When she got her bag from the bedroom, she stroked Sasuke's side of the bed. She had never used this side since he died.</p><p>Finally she stopped in the living room. Her wedding photo was there on the shelf. She stroked his face. He was smiling in this photo.</p><p>"Take care my dear," she whispered.</p><p>She straightened her shoulders and didn't look back when she stepped out of the apartment. Now she had to find herself again first.</p><p> </p><p>Tenten's business was a shinobi paradise.</p><p>You not only got the basic equipment like kunai, shuriken or paper bombs, but also exotic weapons, even swords, which were otherwise difficult to obtain. Many shinobi and samurai from distant villages traveled to Konoha for comprehensive advice.</p><p>Sakura, who already knew exactly what she needed for her trip, patiently stood in line. Once Tenten started raving about weapons, shopping could take significantly longer.</p><p>Finally, Sakura was able to place her order.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura. I was wondering if you would come over." Sakura passed her old kunai over to her. Tenten gently stroked the material.</p><p>"Beautiful Kunai," said Tenten, enchanted. "They are very stable. Where do you get them from? I need them in my sortiment."</p><p>"Sasuke gave it to me. I don't know where he got them from."</p><p>"I'll grind it properly for you once," said Tenten. "You can find the rest together yourself."</p><p>With that she disappeared back to her workshop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No matter what time of day one of them returned from his mission or from work, they immediately sat down for a cup of tea in their living room. Sakura introduced this ritual after Sasuke told her that Itachi always did this with him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Often they just enjoyed the silence and closeness to one another. Or Sakura talked excitedly about her day while Sasuke listened to her smiling. Sasuke rarely spoke at length. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead, he pulled her close and just held her tight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But today it was different. He crept up to her and covered her eyes as soon as the water was on the stove.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have a present for you. You have to promise to keep your eyes closed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know that you shouldn't give me anything. I'm just happy to have you by my side."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then make me happy by allowing me to give you presents." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His lips were so close to her ear it tickled. She nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard how he grabbed his bag and put something on the sideboard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can now open your eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was curious what he had brought her. Sasuke was not known for romantic gestures. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But when she unwrapped what was wrapped in fabric in front of her, she didn't want to exchange this present for the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They're are beautiful," she breathed as the two shiny new kunai were in her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Usually the kunai were simple rather than elegant. These kunai weren't just made of high quality material. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand ran over the cherry blossom embroidered fabric that was wrapped around the handle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I knew you'd like it."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After her practical shopping, it was time to visit Ino.</p><p>Sakura knocked carefully on the door and entered when prompted. Ino had put her hair in a braid and was holding her son. She quietly put her bags down on a chair and approached Ino.</p><p>"I hope I do not disturb you."</p><p>"No," said Ino, looking at the sleeping baby. "It's amazing how perfect he is."</p><p>"Are you both okay?"</p><p>"Yes." Ino now looked at Sakura. "I'm just upset that my father will never meet his grandchild."</p><p>There was a faint note of sadness in her words.</p><p>"He would be very proud of you," Sakura whispered as the first tears ran down Ino's face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Sakura."</p><p>"You have cried in front of me before. You don't need to apologize for that."</p><p>She wiped her arm over her face. "I don't mean that," she hugged Inojin tighter. "It's my fault that Sasuke is no longer alive."</p><p>Sakura reached for a handkerchief on the table when Ino began to cry harder. Carefully she lifted Inojin out of her arms and laid him on his bed.</p><p>Ino had herself under control again when Sakura sat down next to her again.</p><p>"You are not to blame. I couldn't have done anything either."</p><p>Ino blew her nose and continued: "You have much better chakra control than I do. Sure you could have done something I can't."</p><p>Sakura swallowed when Ino made this concession. She knew Ino was plagued by deep guilt. Until today she hadn't realized how deep it went.</p><p>"Ino, you are listening to me now, ok?" She grabbed her shoulders. "Even Tsunade couldn't have done anything."</p><p>"Still, I wasn't there for you."</p><p>"You were there for me every day. And if not you, then you made sure that someone else came to me. Stop scourging yourself for it."</p><p>She pulled Ino into her arms and held her for a while. She couldn't leave until her friend was okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Funerals were a horror for Sakura; always been. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first funeral she shouldn't remember would be Sasuke's. She had clung bravely to Ino and Naruto. She had listened to Kakashi's speech. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At least that's how she had been told. Because while all the ceremonies were being held, she felt an inexpressible pain inside her. As if something was tearing apart. She got on her knees and wanted to scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her body went numb. Her eyes still open she fell roughly to the ground.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The next morning she woke up in the hospital.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sakura?" Ino sat next to her and held her hand with tears in her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura felt an IV on her other arm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't feel any pain or anything else. Emptiness described it pretty well, she thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt empty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened?" Sakura was sure she didn't want to hear the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You passed out." Ino squeezed her hand so hard it hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And further?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry, Sakura. You are no longer pregnant."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stared at the ceiling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura had known the moment she woke up. There was nothing left where the chakra had throbbed at the beginning of life. J</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just emptiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And pain.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto was waiting for her at Ichiraku, along with Choji and Lee.</p><p>As usual, Sakura had assumed she was eating alone with her best friend. She wanted to make it clear to him once again that it was urgent that she go. So as not to choke on all the sadness any longer. She wanted to breathe; be free. No longer feeling like she will never experience happiness again.</p><p>As bad as the encounter with the past in the Land of Iron had been, the complete lack of pitying glances had been a relief.</p><p>She was grateful for her friends' support. Grateful for the help from everyone in Konoha. But she was crushed. Especially from Ino's care.</p><p>She had left her friend in Kurenai's care. Sakura hoped that would be enough.</p><p>"There you are at last, Sakura-chan."</p><p>"You could have started eating, Naruto."</p><p>She suddenly noticed that her friends were all ready to go on a mission. Not only was Naruto carrying his bag on his pants, but everyone was wearing their headbands.</p><p>She had a premonition. "Are you about to go on a mission?"</p><p>"Sakura-san, we'll go with you!" shouted Lee, holding out his hands firmly in the air. She cracked the knuckles of her hand.</p><p>"Oh, is that so?"</p><p>Her head turned toward Narutos. He widened his eyes.</p><p>"It's not what you think Sakura-chan."</p><p>None of that was of any use to him because she striked him to the ground with a targeted punch.</p><p> </p><p>The matter cleared up when Naruto inhaled his food with a lump on his head and left Choji to explain.</p><p>"We're supposed to pick up a delivery for Tenten. The dealer from Kumogakure broke his leg and since Tenten doesn't trust anyone to bring the delivery, we have agreed to take care of it."</p><p>Sakura nodded and fished a piece of meat from her bowl. "You haven't seen Karui in a long time, have you Choji?"</p><p>She could see a hesitant smile cross Choji's face.</p><p>The Fourth Shinobi War not only brought about more peace, but also helped shinobi from foreign villages fall in love with each other.</p><p>It was foreseeable with Shikamaru and Temari. But how Choji and Karui found each other was still one of the best love stories for Sakura she had ever heard.</p><p>When the two married last year, they had known that they would not be able to live together for at least two years. However, Choji had insisted on getting married and prevailed.</p><p>"Almost three months. If we're lucky, we can move into a house here at the end of the year." He looked very closely at his bowl. The blush on his face slowly rose from his neck.</p><p>"I'm very happy for you, Choji."</p><p>She was overjoyed for him. Choji was a person with the heart in the right place. He deserved a woman who appreciated that.</p><p>"Another bowl," announced Naruto and Choji at the same time.</p><p>"This is the last bowl, then we'll leave."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hidden Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Sakura every considered to not live in Konoha anymore, she would have moved to Kumogakure.</p><p>She was fascinated by the many rock formations and the tall buildings hidden in the clouds. It was an absolute contrast to the rather flat houses in her home village. The dizzying heights had a sense of freedom for her. Something she missed in Konoha.</p><p>Sakura had already been to Kumogakure shortly after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Back in the aftershocks of the war, she hadn't had much time to admire the architecture. Especially since a lot was broken and had to be refurbished.</p><p>Today the picture was different. There were traders everywhere with specialties from the country. While she was being led by Karui to the Raikage, she traced the smell of fried noodles and dango.</p><p>"Wait a moment!" she called and ran to a booth where Anko Dango was offered. She ordered two servings at once.</p><p>"Sakura-chan, we would have gone out to dinner anyway," remarked Naruto. She didn't let that put her off, shoving a dango into her mouth.</p><p>"You're just offended because we didn't stop to eat ramen," said Choji and opened one of his bags of chips.</p><p>Karui held her hand at her forehead.</p><p>Ever since Naruto and Lee started a competition at the entrance to the village to see who could do the most push-ups, the kunoichi had been annoyed and embarrassed by their visitors. Sakura, on the other hand, was amused. Even if she had initially resisted being accompanied, she couldn't deny that one rarely had bad thoughts in the presence of Lee, Naruto and Choji.</p><p>So Sakura only giggled when a wild discussion broke out. Even though the journey had been arduous, Sakura felt fine. She regretted her decision to leave Konoha not for one second.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to Naruto and the others, Karui led her to the Raikage.</p><p>Even if the main features of her collaboration in the medical field had been discussed, she still had to discuss the course of her work with the kage in detail. She knew how steadfastly A protected his village from external influences and even if the Shinobi Alliance still held monthly meetings, Kumogakure was always the hardest to get excited about new ideas.</p><p>Sakura hoped his successor Darui would be more open in the future. But before he took over the post, a lot of water had to fall from the sky in Amegakure.</p><p>"Raikage-sama, Uchiha Sakura has arrived," Karui announced. He nodded to her and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He then instructed Sakura to sit down.</p><p>"Uchiha, huh?"</p><p>Sakura knew what the Raikage was getting at. She knew that Sasuke was responsible for the fact that the Raikage had one hand less. She also knew, however, that he had apologized for it.</p><p>"Kakashi didn't tell me that you married the Uchiha. I know he died."</p><p>Sakura clenched her fist under the table. A apparently didn't wait for a reaction from her, but kept talking.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura. I'm sure the last person to say something like that, but he was an excellent shinobi. He must also have had a good side, otherwise he would never have come across such an extraordinary kunoichi . "</p><p>She had to swallow briefly. Sakura had expected many, but not such words. The Raikage must have discovered his gentle side.</p><p>"Thank you, Raikage-sama," she said.</p><p>"Now that we have clarified that, we should discuss how exactly we should work together. I've always admired Tsunade's arts. That's why I'm happy to welcome her best student here in the village to improve our medical education. "</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"And this is our laboratory, Sakura-sama," the young shinobi finished the tour of the largest hospital in Kumogakure.</p><p>This gave Sakura a rough impression of the state of the medical equipment. In the course of the days she wanted to take a closer look at the training program of all medic ninja. Only then did she got to see where she could help and what an alliance between Kumo and Konoha would look like.</p><p>It would take her at least three months for everything to work as expected.</p><p>She mentally made a list of how best to do it while looking at the equipment in the lab. Fortunately, almost everything was up to date. She didn't know how the Raikage would take it when she asked for a large amount of money to be used to upgrade the medical equipment. Although they had reached an agreement, she did not know whether A would immediately agree to everything.</p><p>She hoped that with hard work she would build enough pressure to completely convince the Raikage.</p><p>It was good not to walk down the hospital hallways in Konoha, where so many memories of Sasuke hung in the air. Here, Sakura could only concentrate on her work. It would not only help to establish a uniform training program, but also help where it was needed. Any little knowledge she could pass on would help save the lives of shinobi and civilians. Her work could become inspiration for new medi-ninja.</p><p>What Tsunade had taught her was so valuable that it was a shame not to pass this knowledge on to a new generation. Inwardly, she thanked Kakashi again for his idea of giving her this important task.</p><p>She said goodbye to her companion and was about to go outside when an explosion made the earth shake.</p><p>Apparently she would have to prove her skills sooner than expected.</p><p> </p><p>"We need more compresses!" Sakura yelled at the young kunoichi, who was standing by her side.</p><p>She was still fresh in her training and although she had excellent chakra control, her self-esteem was somewhere below zero. When Sakura finally had the strips of cloth and was pressing on the heavily bleeding abdominal wound, she could concentrate on using her own chakra to stop the bleeding.</p><p>"Press on here, Momoka," she instructed the girl.</p><p>The healer instinct finally set in with her and she did what she had learned.</p><p>Sakura had been busy treating the seriously injured in every corner of the hospital for hours. She still had enough reserves to treat this last patient.</p><p>The bleeding finally stopped. Momoka took off the compresses by herself so that Sakura had a full view of the wound. She slowly regulated her chakra flow down until only a two centimeter wide wound remained. Momoka of course wiped the sweat from her forehead with a cool cloth.</p><p>Sakura had done it. None of the shinobi had died. All survived.</p><p>“Give him more anaesthesia and painkillers. Then please sew the wound. ” Sakura saw Momoka nod. "And Momoka?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Good work. I'm going one last round. You should go home right away. "</p><p>"Thank you, Sakura-sama."</p><p> </p><p>After the adrenaline in her body gave way to exhaustion, Sakura staggered to her quarters. She just wanted to fall into bed, but instead a blonde shinobi was waiting in front of the door of the house that had been assigned to her.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted her.</p><p>"Hey," she said weakly.</p><p>She got out of step and would have fallen if Naruto hadn't caught her. "Dattebayo, Sakura-chan!"</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment because everything was spinning in front of her face. Naruto didn't hesitate, but lifted her in his arms. Then he carried her to a stone nearby where he set her down. From wherever he took out a bottle that he put into her hand. Sakura took a deep breath and took a sip, eyes still closed.</p><p>She was pretty exhausted. The last time was a long time ago. When she thought back, the last time she had thrown herself so much into her work shortly before Sasuke's death. On the one hand she was proud, on the other hand she was worried that she had exceeded her limit without even realizing it.</p><p>"Thank you, Naruto."</p><p>"Have you already eaten something today?"</p><p>She shook her head. This increased the dizziness that was just about to subside.</p><p>"Then we'll get you something now." Naruto offered her his hand. She reached for it and felt how he passed a breath of Kurama's chakra on to her.</p><p>"But where do you want to get food now?"</p><p>"You will see!"</p><p>So she had no choice but to follow him.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto kept surprising her. Although it was getting close to midnight, there was actually a small hidden ramen stall in the middle of Kumogakure.</p><p>"It's not as good as Ichiraku, but when I'm in Kumo, I'll go here."</p><p>Naruto immediately sat down and ordered his usual dish and, for Sakura, a bowl with lots of vegetables and a double serving of beef.</p><p>"But that's way too much, Naruto," she complained.</p><p>"You need to regain your strength, Sakura-chan," Naruto said after swallowing his mouthful. "Kumogakure should benefit from your great abilities. You can't go flat on the first day."</p><p>"So you know I'll be away longer."</p><p>He seemed to think twice because he stopped moving. He waited briefly to place the noodles on his chopsticks, then he continued: "Konoha doesn't make you happy anymore."</p><p>Sakura, who was just about to swallow a piece of meat, choked. Naruto patted her on the back helpfully.</p><p>"I never said that to anyone."</p><p>The tears came to her eyes for two reasons.</p><p>Once because she had choked. Then because she felt lucky to be able to call Naruto her best friend. Naruto looked at her with a grin.</p><p>"So I made you cry after all."</p><p>She gave a short puff and wiped the tears from the corner of her eye. Naruto just grinned wider.</p><p>"I haven't talked to anyone about it. Because I still love Konoha. Only it all reminds me of Sasuke. No matter where I am. Even in the bloody hospital."</p><p>Her friend nodded as if he understood. After all, it wasn't easy for him either. For a long time only the clatter of their bowls could be heard.</p><p>Finally Naruto continued: "Neji doesn't know anything about it either?"</p><p>That threw Sakura off course. She had never been aware of what Naruto had noticed over the past few months. Had it acted so obviously differently that it could now be read like an open book?</p><p>She had received so much support after Sasuke's death. From people she'd never thought of.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was awakened from her sleep by a loud clang. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ordinarily she would have turned back in bed and ignored that. If the sound hadn't come from her apartment. Now she was awake and could even hear voices. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She reached under her mattress and grabbed the kunai that was there. A careless shinobi was a dead shinobi. One of the most important principles of the academy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She threw aside her covers and tiptoed out of her bedroom. When she went around the corner into her kitchen, four people were standing there arguing wildly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I had known what kind of noise you were making, I would have prepared the food on my own," said Shikamaru. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura couldn't see his face, but she was sure that he was more amused than annoyed.</em>
</p><p><em>“It was all Udon’s fault!” </em> <em>Moegi crossed her arms while she said that.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Naruto-niichan said that you should give us the keys and not that you would come with us," Konohamaru grumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So that you burn Sakura's house down? Definitely not."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura was amused , but still wanted to know what was going on. So she decided to go on the offensive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you tell me what you are doing here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Startled, the three younger faces turned to face her. Shikamaru's face was marked by a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How long have you been standing there, Sakura-neechan?" asked Konohamaru.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are great shinobi when you cannot perceive the chakra of others," said Shikamaru.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll make you breakfast," explained Moegi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if you don't cause any more accidents, I'll take a shower in the meantime." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sakura turned to leave when she turned back and called out a "thank you".</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No," she said firmly, placing her chopsticks on the bowl. "I find it incredibly difficult to talk about that."</p><p>"I saw how bad you were, Sakura-chan. That's why I tried to take care of you. I just didn't want to press you. I know you don't like it when you are weak."</p><p>Sakura looked at Naruto who was no longer grinning, but rather had a closed face.</p><p>"Have you put the whole village on me?"</p><p>He raised both arms above his head and crossed them.</p><p>"It wasn't just my idea. Kakashi-sensei played a big part in it too. Ino, Neji and Shikamaru made sure that someone always had time for you."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She only slowly let his words sink in.</p><p>Sakura got up and pulled Naruto into her arms. She didn't have a word to express her gratitude, but Naruto didn't expect it either. He just squeezed her back.</p><p>"I just wanted to make sure that you would arrive safely in Kumogakure and that you would be okay here."</p><p>"I know," she replied thickly.</p><p>"You just have to promise me to come to Konoha in between. Just so I don't worry. "</p><p>"I promise, Naruto."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Momoka means "peach blossom" and I have a reason that I gave that young kunoichi this name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time in Kumogakure passed much faster than expected.</p><p>After all, she had already been in the Hidden Cloud for over two months and stood at the entrance to receive the delegation from Konoha.</p><p>The Shinobi Union held a conference once a year in one of the Hidden Villages. Not only to strengthen the mutual alliance, but also to make friends, get to know the cultural peculiarities and talk about joint projects and their progress. Since Sakura was in the middle of one of these projects, she was of course also invited.</p><p>After all this time without her friends around, Sakura was longing. For the first time in a long time, she missed Konoha. Not so strong, however, that she wanted to return.</p><p>When she saw Shikamaru's dark tied up hair, she couldn't help but start running.</p><p>"Shikamaru!" she called him.</p><p>She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. He smelled of the forests of Konoha and cigarettes.</p><p>Kakashi and some Anbu appeared further behind him.</p><p>At first Shikamaru seemed surprised when she let go of him. He raised his arm overhead, embarrassed, but smiled at her.</p><p>"I didn't expect such a stormy greeting," he said.</p><p>"It's so good to see a familiar face." She closed her eyes and smiled contentedly.</p><p>"Are you tired of everything?"</p><p>She heard his teasing tone. Sakura opened her eyes again.</p><p>"No, it's great here! But sometimes I miss Naruto and Sai and Ino. How is everyone? Choji was here last month, but he was very taciturn."</p><p>"Well, Karui is pregnant."</p><p>"What? That's wonderful! Ino didn't write anything about that."</p><p>"I found out shortly before I left." Shikamaru seemed as happy for his friend as Sakura.</p><p>"Then you and Temari have to hurry up. Otherwise it won't work with a new Ino-Shika-Cho generation."</p><p>She saw how a shade of red got went to Shikamaru's face.</p><p>Before Sakura could continue rummaging through his private life, the rest of the delegation arrived.</p><p>Sakura also greeted Kakashi with a hug and then led everyone to the Raikage.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Another six weeks will be needed so that the new training program for medi-ninja is fully integrated with a clear conscience. Overall, there were few problems with the implementation and in two years at the latest everyone will have internalized the new system."</p><p>Sakura ended her hour-long talk on her assignment and let Kakashi speak. She was proud that she had achieved so much in a short period of time. Especially Momoka's support contributed to the success of her methods. The young kunoichi had an incredible perception and her chakra control reached Sakura's level. With her rapid progress, Sakura had convinced the Raikage within a short time.</p><p>"Thank you, Sakura."</p><p>She took a seat next to Shikamaru, who, as always, looked dead bored. Temari smiled when she looked at him.</p><p>As always, the Suna siblings showed up in a pack of three. Sakura's gaze finally wandered to Momoka, who was also allowed to be present. She was a little shy to sit among so many famous shinobi. Momoka's gaze stayed on Kankuro a moment too long. Sakura saw her turn red.</p><p>"We are very happy that this cooperation works so smoothly," began Kakashi. "That is why we can go straight to the next point and talk about how we will distribute the missions among the villages in the future. Technical progress enables us to make many things less complicated."</p><p>Temari stood up and spoke. "I don't think it's a good idea to only transmit missions electronically. The dangers of manipulation are far too great and unpredictable."</p><p>She looked challengingly around. Something moved next to Sakura. Of course, Shikamaru disagreed.</p><p>"Even now it is possible to manipulate messages. Such manipulations are often undetectable. It is much more difficult to manipulate an e-mail."</p><p>Sakura saw the flash of mischief in Temari's eyes. Either Shikamaru and she agreed and defended it down to the blood. Or else they took opposing positions and thus dragged out any discussion. Sakura heard everyone collectively sigh. The meeting would take significantly longer than planned.</p><p> </p><p>At three in the afternoon, after the agreement between Konoha and Suna - the Raikage had put his foot down - a break was scheduled.</p><p>Sakura didn't have to take part in the second part of the negotiations and decided to go out to lunch with the others. Gaara stayed behind with the other Kage, while Chojuro from Kirigakure joined them. Momoka still had to be persuaded, but after Kankuro praised her for her skills, she actually came along. Sakura took the lead in one of the many restaurants in the village and they were given a secluded spot in the back of the restaurant.</p><p>"You two are really the strangest couple I know," said Kankuro as he studied the menu. "And we all have to suffer from it."</p><p>"I just want to prevent information from getting to the wrong people," remarked Temari. "Oh, they have Kenchin-jiru!"</p><p>"We've gone over and over this topic now," said Chojuro and ordered fried mackerel. Shikamaru did the same. While Kankuro orders a steak. Sakura contented himself with a few onigiri filled with tuna. Momoka relied on simple fried rice with vegetables.</p><p>"We could toast that Sakura has done such a great job," said Shikamaru. He raised his water glass.</p><p>“Yes, Sakura. You did a really great job, ”Temari agreed.</p><p>"We already know how great she is." Kankuro gave her a smile.</p><p>"Correct! We can be happy to have such an accomplished comrade. "</p><p>Sakura noticed how the warmth rose to her head.</p><p>"Sakura is the best teacher I've ever had," Momoka said softly.</p><p>The glasses clinked as they put them together.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Momoka and Sakura said goodbye to the rest of the group after dinner. They wanted to work a bit in the hospital.</p><p>As they made their way towards the hospital, Momoka became even quieter than usual. Sakura knew this behavior. The young kunoichi had grown very dear to her over the past few weeks. She was one of the few whom she had fully trusted. If you got behind her shyness, she revealed an alert and inquisitive mind. Not only was she quick to learn and use her skills professionally, she had a loving, calming manner that immediately spread to patients. With the right guidance, she would become a first class medi-nin.</p><p>"Something is upsetting you, Momo-chan."</p><p>She pushed and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “I knew you would be leaving soon, Sakura-sama. I just thought it wouldn't be so soon. "</p><p>“Other villages also need my help. I've already used the time I can stay here to the full. "</p><p>"Can I come with you?" She had spoken so softly that Sakura almost missed her question.</p><p>"Do you want to accompany me?"</p><p>Momoka stopped. “Forget it, Sakura-sama. The idea was stupid. "</p><p>She hid her face behind her hands. Sakura took them away from there.</p><p>"Look at me, Momo-chan," she asked. "I don't think the idea is stupid."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Her eyes became round and a hint of peach crept onto her cheeks. It contrasted nicely with her white hair. Sakura found that she just looked cute and just reminded her of her former self even more. She had been so shy herself. It was only her training under Tsunade that helped her to bring her inner strength to the outside world.</p><p>“If the Raikage doesn't mind, I'll be happy to take you with me. There are still many things that I would like to teach you. "</p><p>Momoka squealed happily and hugged Sakura.</p><p>"I won't let you down, Sakura-sama!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura went to the Raikage the next day before breakfast. She had promised Momoka to do her best. Because Sakura was so convinced that she had found a diamond in the rough in Momoka. For the first time since Sasuke's death she felt called to do something. She thought she had to take this hint of fate.</p><p>"So I should leave you one of my best kunoichi so that it can go on a journey with you?" The Raikage raised his eyebrow so far that Sakura feared it would fall off.</p><p>“She should learn new techniques under me. I think she has the potential. So I would be able to pass on the knowledge that Tsunade-sama gave me to someone. "</p><p>"How long would she be gone?"</p><p>“Since I need at least three months in each of the hidden villages, I expect roughly a year. After that, I would return to Konoha and teach here for another year. Of course, she is free to return to Kumogakure at any time. "</p><p>A put his hand to his chin. “Well, I think that sounds like a solid plan. By then, other shinobi should have benefited from this system as well. I don't think it's a bad idea to have someone in the village who has had an intensive education. I will arrange everything for this. "</p><p>“Thank you, Raikage-sama. May I inform Momoka about this? "</p><p>"Yes, you may do this Sakura. I'm counting on you to bring me back a well-trained Kunoichi. "</p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Almost exactly six weeks later, Sakura packed her bag and left her quarters before dawn.</p><p>The weather in Kumogakure was significantly cooler than in Konoha and she felt the weather change. She quickly got herself a cloak that would accompany her both in the mild weather and in the scorching heat of Sunagakure. Sakura got one for Momoka too.</p><p>She had been so excited the last week. Every free minute she had asked questions about everything. From the story of Suna, the weather, to Konoha, the fourth Shinobi war. When she started asking questions about Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura had to slow her down.</p><p>So far Momoka had hardly been a step outside of Kumo. A trip to Suna was all the more exciting for her.</p><p>As agreed, Momoka was on the next street corner. She yawned and rubbed her eyes wearily.</p><p>"Do you have everything?"</p><p>Momoka nodded. Her eyes shone with suppressed joy.</p><p>“Then you are officially my student now. Let's start the journey. "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think it is a pity that Sakura didn't have an apprentice to pass down her knowledge like Tsunade did with Shizune and her. So that's the reason I introduced Momoka. </p><p>Can't wait for the next chapter. First of all it takes place in Suna, my most favourite village and we have some interesting developments with Shikamaru and Temari. ^^</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heatwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the huge rocks of Sunagakure finally came into view, Sakura was relieved.</p><p>Her constant fear of getting lost in the desert at some point and only being found again as a gnawed off skeleton might be a little exaggerated, but she didn't want to imagine slowly dying of thirst. As a shinobi she was used to going to her limits and far beyond. Be it the weather, the psyche, enduring pain or stressing your own body to the end. Nevertheless, it was important to distinguish when a break was necessary and when it could be delayed.</p><p>Since they were in no hurry and their arrival was not given an exact date, Sakura had given herself as much time as was necessary in order not to arrive in the Land of the Wind completely exhausted.</p><p>She pulled down her headgear so as not to alarm the guards at the entrance to the village. Momoka, who walked next to her, swayed dangerously.</p><p>Sakura had planned enough breaks to make the transition from the cooler temperatures to Suna's roaring heat as easy as possible for her student. But that didn't stop Momoka from overexerting herself. Just as they arrived at the entrance and Kankuro was about to greet them, Momoka fell and was caught by him. She was breathing heavily and was not responsive.</p><p>"The desert is not for beginners", said Kankuro and lifted the kunoichi in his arms. "Do you need a hospital?" The question was for Sakura.</p><p>“No, just a cool room. There she has to recover first. "</p><p>Kankuro nodded and led them to the Kazekage building.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura had left Momoka on a bed in a darkened room with cold towels and water. The kunoichi had turned bright red after Kankuro had put her on the bed. If Sakura hadn't already suspected it, she would have realized by now at the latest that her student had a crush on Kankuro. She couldn't blame her because Kankuro was quite a handsome man. Sakura knew as well as Momoka that Kankuro wasn't just anyone, but the brother of the Kazekage.</p><p>Temari and Shikamaru would have more than enough problems if both of them ever consider getting married or having children. At that time she had talked to Shikamaru about it at length and breadth. The situation was more complicated than initially thought.</p><p>Sakura finally reached her accommodation and, after taking a quick shower, lay down for an afternoon nap.</p><p><br/>
A few hours later, a forceful knock on her door brought her back to reality. She stumbled sleepily to the door and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Work," he replied in his usual, bored tone. "I'm supposed to pick you up for dinner. Momoka has already been accompanied by Kankuro."</p><p>"Then I'll just put on something else. You can wait in the room that long."</p><p>"Temari is waiting downstairs. I better go back."</p><p>Sakura raised her eyebrow in surprise.</p><p>"Don't ask." The suppressed sigh was clearly audible in his voice.</p><p>It hadn't been that long since she'd last seen them both.</p><p>What had happened between the two of them?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Sakura!" Kiba stormed up to her and pulled her into a hug while Shino greeted her with a nod.</p><p>"Hey, Sakura." Kakashi held up a hand in greeting.</p><p>Gaara even got up and walked straight to her and greeted her with a handshake. "Good to see you, Sakura."</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too, Gaara."</p><p>He smiled and accompanied her to her seat. Gaara led her to the table next to Temari. The kunoichi replied warmly, but Sakura did not escape the fact that she deliberately avoided Shikamaru's gaze, who was sitting directly across from her. That was very unusual for Temari.</p><p>Sakura decided to get to the bottom of this after dinner. Momoka had been placed next to Kiba and was talking animatedly with him and Akamaru. At least she seemed fine.</p><p>The mood at dinner was lively. Many spicy dishes were served, which were a specialty of Suna.</p><p>Chilled or hot peppermint tea was served with all dishes, which was heavily sweetened and hit Sakura's taste buds exactly.</p><p>Shino and Kiba told of the bizarre stories of their past missions and even Gaara had tears of laughter in her eyes when Kiba told about the lady who had proposed to him when he had brought her shopping bags home.</p><p>"The woman was at least 30 years older than me and smelled like a whole rose garden." Kiba wrinkled his nose and Akamaru barked in agreement. He had been given his own seat during the meal. Sakura had observed how both Kiba and Momoka had given him meat from the table in between.</p><p>"You forgot to tell that she sent you presents months later," Shino added, having to suppress a chuckle.</p><p>"Yes, roses and chocolates. Lots of them."</p><p>During the suggestive remarks that followed, dessert was served. A Suna specialty: ice cream that never melts.</p><p>Sakura had heard of it more than once, but it only seemed to be put on at special festivities. It tasted great.</p><p>"I think this ice cream would attract a lot of tourists," remarked Sakura as she scraped the last bits out of her bowl.</p><p>"I say that every time I get the ice cream served," said Kakashi, who had once again eaten unnoticed by everyone.</p><p>"Temari knows how to make it," said Shikamaru.</p><p>"It's a family secret."</p><p>Sakura noticed the sharp tone in Temari's voice. Whatever Shikamaru had done, Sakura didn't want to be in his place.</p><p>"How is Ino, Shikamaru?" He looked at her grateful for the change of subject.</p><p>"Ino is totally absorbed in her mother role. And Sai has definitely read every book he could find about children and their upbringing," he interrupted to laugh briefly.</p><p>"Can I give you letters for Ino and Naruto?"</p><p>Shikamaru nodded. Temari snorted beside her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As the weather in Suna allowed it, Sakura wandered through the streets of Suna for a while and looked at the shop displays. Momoka was on her own walk with Kiba, Shino and Akamaru. They had promised to accompany the kunoichi back. Sakura knew that Momoka would squeeze every detail of Konoha out of them. She already pityed them both.</p><p>When she found herself in front of her hotel, Shikamaru was standing there. He was leaning against a wall, one leg bent, and smoking.</p><p>The stubs of other cigarettes were already lying around him. He's been waiting for a while.</p><p>"You didn't have to wait for me, Shikamaru."</p><p>"Neither have I", he stood up straight and trampled the cigarette. "But I am not allowed to smoke in the hotel."</p><p>"You live in the hotel? Aren't you with Temari otherwise?"</p><p>He gave a desperate groan and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere that has alcohol."</p><p> </p><p>"In short, Temari gave me an ultimatum", Shikamaru opens the conversation after he had drunk himself with two sake. "Either we get married next year or she stays in Suna and we are separate people."</p><p>Sakura could only respond with an "Oh".</p><p>"In any case, she gave me time to think it over. Two weeks."</p><p>"Why don't you marry her, Shikamaru?" She sipped her cocktail. "You've been together for quite a while."</p><p>"Five years to be exact." He leaned back in his chair. "She told me that again today. That she has been waiting for more for at least two years."</p><p>Sakura didn't know what to say to that. With Sasuke and her everything had naturally flowed into one another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We should move in together." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke brought her out of her dreamy trance into which she always fell as soon as she and Sasuke ripped off their clothes to celebrate their reunion. She had just drawn playful patterns on his stomach with her finger. The next moment she sat up and pulled the covers over her chest.</em>
</p><p><em>"We practically live together." </em> <em>She laughed.</em><br/>
<em>"I want something official. A new apartment that is big enough for both of us. And the costs are lower."</em></p><p>
  <em>She pinched his arm playfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course you want to save money."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smile sat on his lips. He just wanted to tease her a little.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you," he said and lunged at her with a laugh, so that they both fell off the bed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What is stopping you then?"</p><p>"I don't want her to leave her home. She loves Suna and her brothers." He poured down the next sake. "But leaving Konoha is out of the question for me either. Naruto needs an advisor by his side to help him."</p><p>Sakura now took a long sip of her drink.</p><p>"I would do anything to get Sasuke back," she whispered.</p><p>Shikamaru looked at her with compassion and took her hand. She let him be.</p><p>"I know, Sakura. But wouldn't you want Sasuke to be happy too? Even if it means you couldn't be with him?"</p><p>She nodded, lost in his eyes. "Then you know why I haven't made this decision yet."</p><p>He downed his last sake, put the glass down noisily and staggered towards the exit.</p><p>Sakura hoped to be able to help him somehow. She owed it to him after all he'd done for her over the past year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>